Christmas Presents
by SazzyGirl260
Summary: Gibbs and Tony exchange their Christmas presents to one another underneath the Christmas tree! Slash-Fic Don't like it? Don't read it! Thanks :)


Tony pulled the blown up air mattress into the cleared space in the living room, grinning as he positioned it against the back of the couch, closest to the Christmas tree that had all of its twinkling lights shining brightly in the nearly dark room – the only other light was the warm fireplace crackling away in the background and the light that was turned on over the stove, just in case they had to get up to use the restroom.

Tony situated all the pillows on the air mattress and then positioned himself on the side he normally sleeps in, curled up, watching the flames flicker and waiting for Gibbs to return from the kitchen. Gibbs grinned as he came into the living room, carrying one blue mug and one red mug – Coffee in the red, hot chocolate in the blue – and came over to the mattress "See you got it all set up?" he asked as he slowly moved onto the mattress next to Tony, handing the younger man his drink.

Tony nodded eagerly as he lapped up a marshmallow with his tongue and let the already dissolving confection continue to dissolve before swallowing it down and taking a sip from his mug "Mhmm, it's nice and warm right here." Tony said as he snuggled into the pillows, grinning as he watched Gibbs take a few sips of his coffee.

Gibbs smirked as he set his coffee mug down on the table near him, then took Tony's mug and set it down as well "It's warmer over here." Gibbs said huskily as he slipped off his sweatpants and threw them back onto the couch.

Tony laughed as he pulled off his own sweats, tossing them to join Gibbs' on the couch, he then crawled over the short distance and found himself pulled into Gibbs' lap, facing the older man as their lips connected in a devastatingly passionate kiss that had Tony moaning and Gibbs' grasping onto Tony's ass and kneading the firm muscles beneath his fingertips.

Tony pulled away from Gibbs' lips with a contented sigh as he rested his forehead against Gibbs' shoulder, rocking and rolling his hips as the older man continued massaging and rubbing up and down along his hips and ass. Gibbs just smiled as he collected the pliable flesh of Tony's neck between his lips, softly sucking the flesh until a deep purple bruise surfaced and had Tony panting and grasping his biceps as he tried stilling his own motions.

Tony lifted his head and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck, letting his fingertips twirl the small silver hairs at the nape of his lover's neck "What do you want Jethro?" Tony asked innocently, his green eyes searching Gibbs' icy blue eyes, looking for the answers to questions unspoken.

Gibbs shrugged as he shimmied down the mattress, taking Tony with him as they situated themselves onto their sides, bodies still touching in the most intimate of ways, legs tangled and fingers intertwining between their chests "Everything I want is right here beside me." Gibbs whispered as he leaned forward, kissing Tony tenderly on the lips.

Tony smiled genuinely as he brought the hand he was holding up to his lips, gently kissing each knuckle and then turning Gibbs' hand over and kissing the pulse point in the older man's wrist "But you want more, don't you?" Tony asked, his voice deeper and roughened with lust-filled promises that would make anyone weak in the knees, if they weren't already lying down.

Gibbs swallowed hard, then nodded his head "I do. I will always want more when it comes to you." Gibbs replied quietly, but honestly, love and affection brightly shining in the depths of his baby blues as he stared intently at Tony.

Tony leaned forward and kissed Gibbs' brow tenderly "All you have to do is ask Jethro, I'll give you whatever it is you want." Tony whispered against his lover's forehead, smiling when Gibbs seemed to move their bodies closer together.

"Make love to me?" Gibbs asked quietly, looking up through his dark lashes, an almost shy smile on his face as he traced a random pattern against Tony's pectoral muscle, near to his nipple but not quite grazing it.

Tony chuckled softly as he kissed the tip of Gibbs' nose "I think I can fulfill that Christmas Wish easily." Tony said sincerely as he slid his hand underneath the stack of pillows, rooting around for the bottle of lube he'd put there earlier.

Gibbs eagerly adjusted himself on the mattress, feet planting firmly on the surface and his arms coming to rest underneath his head as he watched Tony situate himself between his spread legs. Gibbs bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes never leaving Tony's as the younger man popped the cap on the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingertips "Running low on supplies…" Tony commented idly as he slowly moved down to Gibbs' puckered entrance, slowly circling his fingers around, waiting for the first of three digits to disappear.

Gibbs stuttered out a breath and clenched his fingers into the pillow "Get… more… later… fuck now!" Gibbs managed to get out through panted breaths as Tony added a second, and then a third finger rather quickly, stretching and scissoring, the tips of his fingers just barely grazing over his prostate.

Tony grinned as he slicked up his cock with the remaining lube, then tossed the bottle over his shoulder "Yeah, yeah… Demanding little bottom." Tony said affectionately as he tapped Gibbs' thighs, then slowly withdrew his fingers, only to replace the emptiness with his cock.

Gibbs whimpered, first at the loss of contact, and then when the head of Tony's cock breached his opening, his breath hitching in his throat as he locked his feet around Tony's thighs "Feel so good…" Gibbs breathed out as he finally released his pillows, settling his arms around Tony's neck and pulling the younger man's head down to his.

Tony easily complied, pushing the rest of his cock into Gibbs' body as he locked his lips over Gibbs', swallowing the deep moan that came out of the older man and taking advantage of that by slipping his tongue between the parted lips beneath his own. Tony thoroughly explored Gibbs' mouth, from incisor to tonsils, their tongues sliding and tangling together in Gibbs' mouth.

Tony braced one arm over Gibbs' head, slowly pulling their mouths apart and resting his forehead against Gibbs' forehead, both men panting as they tried regaining their breaths back "God…" Tony moaned when Gibbs shifted his hips and Tony sunk just that much deeper into his lover's body, Gibbs' legs wrapping around Tony's waist and the older man's fingers lightly caressing and dancing over his biceps.

Gibbs lifted his head just enough to nuzzle the juncture between Tony's shoulder and neck "Love you, Tony…" Gibbs whispered as he began kissing across Tony's exposed shoulder and back again.

Tony inhaled sharply as he looked down at Gibbs, seeing the intensity in his lover's eyes "Love you too, Jethro." Tony said softly as he leaned in, kissing Gibbs lovingly before he started thrusting his hips forward, rocking the air mattress and Gibbs' body forward just slightly from the momentum.

Gibbs bit down on his bottom lip as Tony's thrusts began deepening and getting harder, he tried holding back the moans that were building in his chest, until Tony leaned down and latched onto his neck, and with a startled gasp, the moans began rocketing out of his throat as Tony thrust into him. Spurred on by the noises Gibbs was making, Tony grasped the backs of Gibbs' thighs, pushing his legs open wider as he began thrusting harder and faster, watching as Gibbs' eyes slammed shut, his fingers tightened almost painfully into Tony's biceps and louder moans and almost screams of pleasure were torn from Gibbs' mouth.

Tony buried his head against Gibbs' shoulder as he thrust a few more times before lifting up to his knees, his fingers deftly wrapping around Gibbs' leaking cock, stroking it feverishly, matching his own thrusts "Oh fuck… Right… Oh god!" Gibbs moaned out as Tony's cock began hitting right into his prostate "Right there Tony… Don't… Don't stop!" Gibbs demanded breathlessly, his legs tightening around Tony's waist, his fingertips digging into Tony's shoulders.

Tony complied with Gibbs' breathless demand, not stopping his almost brutal thrusts, not caring that each movement sent more air out of the mattress, which was now almost level with the hard and cold living room floor. Gibbs' moans and screams of pleasure continued spurring him on, Gibbs' toes curled against his spine, Gibbs' fingers gripping his shoulder and bicep for any semblance of stability as they moved closer to release was all that Tony focused on as he continued sending powerful, earth-shattering thrusts into his lover's body.

Gibbs' head was thrashing from side to side as more moans tore through his throat, he knew he was going to be hoarse by morning, but he honestly didn't care as he adjusted his hips one more time, letting Tony's cock continually thrust into his prostate as he let out erotic little screams and pants of breath. Gibbs closed his eyes tightly as his legs quivered with the force he'd been using to keep them around Tony's waist "Oh god, I'm so close… So close Tony." Gibbs whispered, already hoarse from his mouths exertions.

Tony grinned as he reared back slightly, changing his angle to an upward thrust "Me too!" Tony nearly shouted as he tightened his grip on Gibbs' cock, jerking faster as his own hips began moving at an erratic and frantic pace.

Gibbs tensed as his orgasm tore through him, his cock exploding with large white streams of cum that splattered across his stomach, chest, a tiny dribble on his own chin and the remaining streams dripping down Tony's fingers. Each anal muscle bunched and tensed, surrounding Tony's cock in a tight envelope and heat that caused Tony to moan loudly.

Tony braced his hand on the cushion of the couch behind the mattress as he stopped thrusting, his cock being milked by Gibbs' body as he shuddered through his orgasm "Fuck…" Tony breathed out as the last of his cum emptied from his body, slowly he collapsed on top of Gibbs, wrapping his hand around Gibbs' shoulder and holding the quivering older man closer.

Gibbs shifted slightly, whimpering when Tony's softening cock naturally fell out of his body "Damn." Gibbs huffed as Tony finally rolled off of him and laid back on his side of the mattress that was barely inflated now, much more level with the ground than it had been an hour before.

Tony grinned foolishly as he looked over at Gibbs "Should get cleaned up, put more air in the mattress…" Tony murmured tiredly, blinking owlishly to refocus his eyes on Gibbs, who looked pretty fucked out and closing in on sleep quickly.

Gibbs nodded tiredly as he rolled slowly off the mattress, using the couch and coffee table as leverage to hoist himself off the floor. Gibbs staggered towards the downstairs bathroom while Tony got up off the mattress, refilled it and then took the now cold drinks back into the kitchen, emptying the contents into the sink.

Gibbs stumbled back out of the bathroom, yawning and scratching his stomach "Bed…" he murmured as he headed straight back into the living room. Tony chuckled, shaking his head as he took his turn in the restroom then followed Gibbs back onto the air mattress.

Once there, Gibbs managed to wrap himself around Tony's body, pillowing his head on Tony's chest as he yawned once more "Merry Christmas, Tony…" Gibbs mumbled as his eyes fell shut and sleep started setting in almost immediately.

Tony smiled as he began slowly rubbing Gibbs' back and shoulders, his eyes dancing across the ceiling with the multi-colored light show coming from the Christmas tree "Merry Christmas, indeed, Jethro." Tony whispered as he curled his arm around Gibbs' shoulders and closed his eyes, letting the sounds of his lover's snoring and the crackling of the fireplace lull him into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
